its GAME time
by ttvoniisama
Summary: adventures of Ruby's twin sister Amethyst and her team.
1. Chapter 1

So you have heard of Team R.W.B.Y. and there adventures of remnant. But you didn't get the whole story. there is another team. Team G.A.M.E. that was ALMOST lead by Ruby's twin sister Amethyst. she is so mean to Ruby but not to any other person. she absolutely despises Ruby cause Ruby will always be faster than her. instead of speed she can slow people down. But even when Amethyst used her semblance on Ruby she would still be slower than Ruby. ever since she found out her semblance she has always tried to be different from Ruby. she dyed the tips of her hair purple cause it was her favorite color. soon enough she had made anything that was red on her body that similar to Ruby purple she even the cloak summer made for her purple to look different from Ruby. so to amethyst's team. Gavin is a ginger and thinks he is an old fashion gentlemen due to the that fact his parents died at an opera because the food there was old. so he vowed to always be proper and gentlemen like . He wants respect but does not get it. His weapon consist of at walking stick that has a shock blade on it that can split into two. since his parents died he is very blood thirsty and that made up his semblance. the more he wants to kill someone the faster and stronger he gets. then obviously we have amethyst. she is just as skilled at fighting like Ruby is but not against grimm , she has no idea at all how to kill them but can fight people without a problem. she loves purple and decides that's her main color on her cloths(pretty much ruby but purple). her semblance can slow people down but she like to call it nobody eats the dust. her weapon is tiny mini gun that mount to her wrist , can combine into a normal sized mini gun , the tiny mini guns can also turn into duel tanto. she always tries to fight Ruby to one day prove she is faster than she is. its easy to say she is the strongest on he team but ozpin does not like her attitude so he made her number two on the team. next we have Gavins "love interest" Melody she loves music and that's what she came to beacon to do. but was tricked into attending by Gavin. he made a fake add for beacon saying they need violin players but actually Gavin couldn't bare to stay away from melody. melody's weapon is a violin that has an amp inside it , her violin can also trans form into a sword that can use dust for elemental power. her semblance is mega amp she can make the sound of her violin stronger through her body. she has light green hair that is pulled back into a braid. she wears a white sundress with a brown sweater vest. finally we have the hippy that tries to be a cool kid , Enis he has glasses , black hair with a buzz cut his semblance is weedafied that make people seem as if they are high. his weapon is gloves that use dust as fuel and has a cloak as a safety. since Enis is a hippy he wears sandals which gives up that he is a hippy. Enis is also adopted but his parents death is unknown. also since he is a hippy he always looks high there for he always has bloodshot eyes. its easy to say Enis is comic relief. since his gloves are fueled by dust his teammates always hog it and Enis is never able to get any.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that character introductions are done lets get to the story.

Narrator: there were two sisters and one of the sisters was jealous of the older sister. you might ask why she might be jealous of the older sister. well the older sister was good at all the things the younger sister couldn't, the older sister was fast and always beat the younger sister in races. not one race has the younger sister won. the current win to loss ratio is 77-0 and rising. the younger sister would challenge the older sister to a race after much training and then end the race with a frown on her face.

Amethyst: HOW COME RUBY GETS EXCEPTED IN TO BEACON BUT I DON'T! ITS NOT FAIR SHE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO TO BEACON AT FIRST.

Grandpa: Ruby showed extreme skill and was over all better than you were but you can always try again next year.

Amethyst: Then if that is the case then i will train every day for a year straight until i am stronger than Ruby.

Narrator: 3 months later

Grandpa: Don't push yourself too hard now or you might get back problems like Grandpa.

Amethyst: it doesn't matter as long as i am getting stronger i can push myself as much as possible. But this training set is too small i need something bigger.

Grandpa: An old friend of mine owns a dojo i will see if he can mentor you there.

Amethyst: thanks grandpa.

Narrator: 1 week later

Grandpa: tank you Karin for taking my granddaughter into the dojo.

Karin: anything for you Zephyr, by the end of the year i will turn Amethyst into a top fighter

Amethyst: (under breath) you better.

Karin: (menacing)what did you say kid.

Amethyst: oh nothing

Narrator: Amethyst could tell that this training was going to be very hard

-end of chapter 2-


End file.
